A Kiss Can Heal All Wounds
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Something from the past can still be used in the present,don't you think? My first Blood Fiction, HajiXSaya/Saji/Haya- Rated: K


*~~A Kiss Can Heal All Wounds~~*

***This takes place around episodes 33-47 of Blood+. I have no association whatsoever with the author/creators of Blood+ or Blood: The Last Vampire. Are you kidding; I couldn't even spell association correctly without spell-check! This is just a fan-made Saji/Haya/ SayaXHaji one-shot

--

--

--

**Back when Saya and Haji were at the zoo**

Saya had sent Haji to pick some roses for her. He had known from the beginning that he was bought for her to sleep with, but he had fallen head over heels for her the day she had embraced him. Try as he might, he just couldn't resist those deep brown eyes! Once he got to the patch of roses he searched for the prettiest one there. 'Oh, this one matches Saya's dress!' Haji thought, eyeing the pink one in the corner. He picked it up, but accidently pricked him with a thorn.

"Ouch!" Haji whispered, not wanting Joel or Saya concerned. Haji wrapped a handkerchief around the wound and made his way back towards the mansion. Once there, Saya looked up from the cello she was playing. Her face lit up when she saw that Haji was back.

"Haji, you're back!" she smiled, getting up, and then pouted, "But I asked for a red one…"

"I know but…" Haji nervously walked over and placed the rose in her hair, "Look, it matches your dress, see?" Haji asked, gesturing towards the mirror. Saya turned in a full circle and giggled in delight.

"Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed joyously, "Haji, you're always thinking!" she smiled and hugged Haji. Unbeknownst to Saya, Haji blushed lightly at this.

"What's on your finger?" Saya asked, noticing the handkerchief.

"Oh, I just pierced myself with a thorn," Haji sheepishly explained. Saya unwrapped his finger and examined the wound.

"H-Hey, what are you…?" Haji stammered.

"Watch!" Saya smiled. She leaned closer and lightly kissed Haji's finger, causing his blush to go from a barely noticeable tint of pink to a deep scarlet. ((Song of the moment: Munasawagi Scarlet or Scarlet Premonition by Berryz工房 XD))

"Does it still hurt?" Saya questioned afterwards.

"N-Not really…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Haji was bewildered, first there was a sharp pain, and then after Saya kissed it, it didn't hurt as much.

"See, I knew it!" Saya giggled, delighted with her discovery. And then she noticed Haji's color, you could say.

"Haji, your face is red!" Saya exclaimed, "Do you have a fever?" she asked.

"N-No, I don't!" Haji stuttered, taking Saya's hand off his forehead.

"I wonder why you're face is red, then…" Saya drifted off. You see, not being around boys all her life, Saya didn't understand that when people have feelings for each other, they tend to blush, unless you're embarrassed. She always cared for Haji, and depended on him at times, she didn't know the purpose of him coming there other than building her social skills. What she didn't realize, willing or not, Haji had come there to see if Saya, being female, could reproduce, but accidently fell in love with her. ((Current song: Forever Love by °C-ute)) And his feelings would remain the same, if not getting stronger and stronger, for an eternity…..

**Haji and Saya Present time-well around the ep. I mentioned earlier**

Saya sat on the bench, mentally and physically withered and exhausted. There was a cut on her lower lip from the fight with the chiropteran. Haji had been forever weighed down with guilt since Saya had first awakened in Okinawa. He had longed to see the smile that he fell in love with back when he was human. Then it hit him, like a bus hitting a drunken idiot in the street. He got the perfect idea for making Saya smile, and he would enjoy it, too.

"Saya," Haji called to his queen. Saya had been silently grieving over all the lost lives, and letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"W-What is it, Haji?" she shakily asked. Instead of a reply, Haji held her chin and wiped away her tears.

"Oh Haji, I didn't want you to see me-," Haji silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I know, Saya," Haji sadly replied. He only showed his emotions to Saya, for she was the only one to treat him as an equal, even when he was still human. She put her hands up, signaling that he could remove his. The tears welled up so fast she couldn't stop her instincts from taking over, and Saya threw herself into Haji's arms. Knowing Saya as well as Kai does and Riku did, ((*Shakes head* 'Tis a shame he had to die that way)) - Haji had a feeling it was coming soon, so had prepared himself.

"I know, Saya, no one has ever had to stand all the pain and suffering you have, it's okay," Haji whispered comfortingly, stroking her hair.

"H-Haji… you've never said anything that nice to me before," Saya couldn't see very well, but she could swear she could see how loving Haji had always been. Then she quickly realized her mistake.

"I-I mean that you never usually say much, is all," she cleared up what she meant to say. Haji just smiled warmly.

"I know." He tilted her face up, and kissed her. Saya didn't pull away, she kissed back, and Haji enjoyed that. Haji wrapped his arms around her waist as they both pulled away. It was an instinctive thing to do, not wanting the moment to end. Saya buried her face in his chest, complete the opposite of what she would do if it were anyone else. After all, a kiss can heal all wounds!

"Haji…" Saya whispered.

"Yes?" Haji answered, still stroking her hair.

"Let me stay like this a bit longer, please," Saya asked.

"If that is your wish," Haji replied. 'I'll tell her someday.' Haji concluded. And to this day, Haji still loves his queen, Saya, and always will.

Owari, please R&R. I hoped you enjoyed it, Minna-san!!


End file.
